The invention relates to a method of preparing a fiber reinforced elastomer by the in-situ formation of fibers therein, and a reinforced elastomer made by the method.
The use of short fiber reinforced elastomers in the preparation of many products is known in the art. Prior art fiber reinforced elastomers are prepared using various methods of dry blending crystalline fibers into an elastomer, melt blending thermoplastic polymers into an elastomer, or forming fibers in an elastomer by reacting fiber forming ingredients in the elastomer. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,263,184 and 4,833,191.
Dry blending fibers into an elastomer is difficult, and the friction caused by dry blending (if not carefully monitored) can cause overheating and degradation of the elastomer during mixing. Also, melt blending is limited in that thermoplastic polymers with a melting point above the degradation temperature of the elastomer cannot be used.
There is a need in the art for a method of introducing high performance polymers which have a high melting point (greater than 200.degree. C.) or a high glass transition temperature (greater than 150.degree. C.) into an elastomer in fibrous form. By high performance polymer it is meant a polymer with good mechanical properties and heat stability. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a method.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description and claims.